This invention relates to a portable device with an automated return of the ball designed for practicing golf ball strokes in a limited space of various terrains as well as outside golf courses.
The present golf stroke training and teaching methods permit a simple practice of ball shots using common means outside golf courses only to a limited extend and with low efficiency. For economic reasons, practice balls of unsuitable properties are used and the balls, after having been shot off, must be sought out and collected for a repeated use. Time and material losses involved in this method are evident. In addition, only separate strokes can be practiced in this way while complex play situations must be practiced directly in golf courses outside the driving range, which is not easy to do for amateurs.
The above shortcomings and disadvantages of the means for practicing golf ball shots known until now are eliminated by a mobile device for practicing golf ball strokes according to this invention. The nature of the invention can be described as follows: the device rests on a base onto which a cabinet is attached by means of a mounting. The cabinet houses a reel provided with a brake, a cord and a switch lever connected with a control and guiding rod. The reel is equipped with a motor connected to a control unit incorporating a source and a display, with the cord at the exit from the cabinet passing through a sensing unit connected with the control unit, and a ball being attached in a rotary manner at the end of the cord.
Advantageously, the device for practicing golf ball strokes according to this invention has a ball containing a sleeve, through which the cord passes ending with a spherical stop having a diameter exceeding the inside diameter of the sleeve.
The reel motor control of the device according to this invention can be provided with a direct or a remote controller.
Advantageously, the device according to this invention can be mounted on the base by means of a ball joint with the upper surface of the cabinet being provided with a cross level.